


Drowning In Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just some schmoopy, fluffy shower!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In Your Love

Logan walked into the bathroom, massaging the back of his neck as he went. He slung his pajama pants and towel over the towel rack, moving to turn on the shower. He allowed the water to heat up as he stripped down, rolling his dirty clothes into a ball and kicking it into a corner. He stuck his hand into the shower, testing the temperature before he climbed in, allowing the warm stream of the water to work at the tense muscles in his neck.

He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, pouring a small amount into his hand. He lathered it through his hair, his eyes closed while humming softly, enjoying the scent that filled the air. His eyes shot open as the shower curtain was pulled to the side, James' smirking face greeting him.

"What are you doing?" Logan hissed, his voice mixed with irrational fear and irritation.

"I'm about to get in the shower with you," James stated as if it was the most obvious thing he'd ever said.

"What about everyone else?" Logan asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't want to take a shower with everyone else," James said playfully

Logan rolled his eyes as he spoke, "you know that's not what I meant.'

"I know," James chuckled before he continued, "everyone else left. Said they were going out to dinner or something, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well then, what are you doing standing there? Get in here," Logan urged.

James pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He hastily unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them, along with his briefs, to the floor. He hopped around as he took off his socks, Logan laughing quietly while he watched. James gave him a playfully annoyed look as he stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind him. 

Logan quickly rinsed his hair before stepping out of the stream, allowing James to step under it. James pulled Logan against his front, wrapping his arms around his waist as the water cascaded down their bodies.

Logan tilted his head back against James' chest, James immediately leaning down to mouth at the pale expanse of Logan's neck. Logan sighed in pleasure as James licked along his jugular, stopping to suck at his pulse point.

Logan turned in James’ arms, wrapping his arms around James’ neck as he leaned up, pulling James’ bottom lip between his teeth. James growled into his mouth, backing him up against the wall of the shower. Logan sucked on his bottom lip before releasing it, James pressing their lips together roughly. He nipped along Logan’s plush bottom lip, Logan moaning as the tiny pricks of pain melted into pleasure.

James trailed his lips along Logan’s jaw, the rough scratch of stubble tickling his lips. He licked over his adam’s apple feeling Logan swallow against his tongue. He moved lower, biting at Logan’s nipple before he flicked his tongue against it, Logan’s hips jerking into him. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the other nub before tweaking it with his thumb and forefinger as he continued his way down, swirling his tongue around Logan’s bellybutton. He trailed his hands down Logan’s abdomen, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He trailed his lips to Logan’s hip, sucking at the pale flesh covered bone as he lowered himself to his knees.

“James, touch me, please,” Logan panted, his voice deep with arousal.

James obliged happily, wrapping a hand around the base of Logan’s cock. He looked up at Logan’s face, his hair matted to his forehead, water clinging to his eyelashes. His breath caught in his throat as he took in Logan’s expression; his eyes were blown wide with lust, his lips cherry red from being bitten, his jaw slack in pleasure.

“Fuck. So beautiful like this Logie,” James whispered, barely audible over the hiss of the shower.

He stroked Logan from base to tip, flicking his wrist as he neared the head. Logan moaned deep in his throat, thrusting into James’ grip. James flicked his tongue out against the tip, tasting the precum that had pooled at the slit. He wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking hard as he continued stroking. He pressed Logan firmly against the wall with his free hand, rubbing his thumb along his hip. He relaxed his jaw as he took Logan in deeper, his tongue licking along the throbbing vein. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off with a resounding ‘pop’, his hand continually stroking as he raised himself up.

Logan tangled his hands in James’ hair, pulling him into a lip-bruising kiss. It was all tongues and teeth, licking and biting, panting and moaning.

Logan flipped their positions, immediately sinking to his knees. He pressed his hands firmly against James’ hips as he opened his mouth, relaxing his throat and jaw as he swallowed James down.

James’ hands went to Logan’s hair, carding through the wet locks before he grasped at the hair firmly, tugging at the short strands. Logan moaned around him, James thrusting into the velvet heat as the vibrations reverberated through him.

Logan pulled off and tongued at the slit, the taste of James exploding in his mouth. He moaned softly at the taste, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip as he stood up, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and pressing it into James’ hand.

James smiled as Logan pressed himself against the slick wall of the shower, spreading his legs and sticking his ass out slightly.

James whimpered softly at the sight as he placed himself behind Logan, pouring the shampoo into his hand. He placed the bottle on the floor, then smeared the liquid over his fingers. He traced a slick digit over Logan’s hole, relishing in the way Logan shivered at the touch.

James slowly pressed a slick finger into Logan, Logan pressing back against it wantonly. James thrust his finger teasingly, feeling Logan relax around him. He gradually added another finger, allowing Logan to adjust to the added digit before he began thrusting them in and out, crooking them in search of Logan’s prostate.

Logan let out a guttural moan as James brushed against the bundle of nerves, his head drooping low at the sensation.

James thrust his fingers a few more times, brushing against the bundle of nerves each time before he withdrew his fingers, Logan groaning at the loss. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the floor of the tub, squirting more into his hand. He dropped the bottle to the floor, landing with a dull thud. He slicked up his cock, mewling at his own touch.

James grabbed at Logan’s shoulder, pressing their lips together as he pressed their slick bodies together, hooking one of Logan’s legs around his waist. He gripped his cock and placed it at Logan’s entrance, Logan slowly lowering himself onto it.

When he was fully sheathed by Logan’s tight heat, he hooked Logan’s other leg around his waist, his hands placed on either side of Logan’s head against the wall, thrusting shallowly as they panted against each others’ mouths.

Logan wrapped his arms around James’ neck, his fingers tugging at the dark brown locks. He threw his head back against the shower wall, James leaning forward to lap at the wet skin.

James began thrusting in earnest, Logan grinding down as James thrust up. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin cut through the hiss of the shower, their occasional moans drowning out both sounds.

James bit down harshly on Logan’s collarbone eliciting a drawn out moan. He lapped at the reddened skin, soothing it with his tongue.

James removed one of his hands from the wall and wrapped it around Logan’s cock where it was pressed between them, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, fuck,” Logan keened.

James snapped his hips hard and fast into Logan, a stream of ‘god, fuck yes’ spilling from their lips.

Logan’s orgasm snuck up on him, his body trembling against James as he spilled over James’ hand. James worked him through it as he continued to thrust into him, spilling inside Logan as he felt him contract around him.

They rested their foreheads together as they regained their breath, James slowly pulling out of Logan as Logan unwrapped his legs from James’ waist.

“I guess we should clean up,” James said softly.

Logan merely nodded his head, his legs trembling when he stood.

James took it upon himself to wash Logan down, grabbing the washcloth and squirting body wash onto it. He worked it into a lather, running it down Logan’s back and chest, dropping to his knees as he cleansed his abdomen and legs. Logan jerked away from the touch when James worked it across his cock, still sensitive from his recent orgasm.

“Sorry,” James whispered.

“S’okay,” Logan murmured.  
James poured more body wash onto the washcloth and quickly cleaned himself up, pulling Logan with him under the showerhead. He rinsed them off, then shut off the water, grabbing Logan’s towel from where it hung. He toweled Logan dry and helped him into his pajama pants, Logan offering little help.

James wrapped the towel around his waist and guided Logan to their bedroom, pulling back the covers of Logan’s bed. Logan quickly climbed in, his eyes drooping shut as his head made contact with the pillow.

James laughed quietly as he walked over to his dresser, drying himself off and slipping on a pair of pajama pants. He threw the towel into Logan’s laundry basket on his way back to Logan’s bed.

He slipped into the bed beside Logan, pulling the covers up over them.

“Thanks,” Logan said, his voice barely audible.

James pressed a kiss to the back of Logan’s head, slipping his arm around Logan’s waist.

“Love you,” James whispered into Logan’s hair, his eyes falling shut.

“Love you, too,” Logan said softly, burrowing into James’ warmth.

They soon drifted off to sleep, their bodies sated, their hearts filled with love.


End file.
